An automotive outer door operating member is required to satisfy both functional and aesthetic requirements.
Most conventional automotive outer door operating members have been die-cast zinc members or pressed metallic plate members. However, recent demand for the weight reduction of automobiles has urged the use of resins such as polyacetal, polybutylene terephthalate and polycarbonate for forming outer door operating members.
The use of a resin for forming an automotive outer door operating member advantageously allows for the possibility of integrally forming the handle and the arms, the possibility of economically manufacturing automotive outer door operating members through an injection molding process, the possibility of producing colored automotive outer door operating members by using a colored resin, and the possibility of optionally decorating automotive outer door operating members after molding by plating or painting.
However, since the arms of such an integral automotive outer door operating member extends from the backside of the handle, shrinkage recesses are formed in the surface of the handle at positions corresponding respectively to the junctions of the handle and the arms. Thus, the appearance of the handle is poor which, consequently, reduces the commercial value of the automotive outer door operating member. Accordingly, improved resin automotive outer door operating member is desired in order to eliminate such drawback.